robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 9
Welcome to my talk page. Besides the obvious rules (no prejudice, no flaming) I have two real rules; *''Speak in correct English, with the correct grammar. Especially if you're asking me admin-related help, best to not get off on the wrong foot. If you start a new conversation without a new header, I will make fun of you by creating a header saying "I can't spell" or something, so please do what I ask. Its common etiquette.'' *''I would rather not be bothered by new users seeking help about what to do. Take your questions elsewhere please, I no longer have the time'' black hole hello toon gannondorf regarding the blackhole.JPG i accedentallt recreated it im sure you can delete it regards bowsersshell Helloher's Absence Hi TG, I just heard from Helloher on Gametechmods that his internet is acting up, and he can't get onto the Wiki. He hopes to have it resolved soon. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. I had a similar problem recently. Does this mean anything for the rest of us, though? TG (t ' 04:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that's that problem sorted out. It's good to be able to get back here. Thanks for sorting the featured content, sorry I wasn't able to before I lost the ability to access the wiki. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 15:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Fact you rejected I thought rather than continually edit spamming the Did You Know artcile i would discuss here what i was trying to say. Sting/S3 has indeed faced the Firestorm team 3 times and either was flipped out or brokedown and failed to qualify. The 3 occasions the robots met are: * Series 2 trials as Sting and Groundhog. Sting brokedown while Groundhog was overturned by Matilda. Sting was eliminated due to being immobilised longer. * Series 6 Semi-Finals Round 2: Firestorm flipped S3 near the sidewall and due to the shape of S3 went OOTA. * Extreme 2 All-Stars: This fight also contained Bigger Brother. Both robots went for S3 until Bigger Brother flipped S3 OOTA thus continuing the trend. I also didn't actually notice that ironically Sting 2 and Firestorm just happened to be in the same heat in Series 3. However as you said, Diotior defeated Sting 2 thus making this not count. I will not resubmit the fact until i get the OK for it to count. If it does get resubmitted, then it definately needs rewording to make it clear what is being said. All the best Dan Dandaman012 09:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see what you mean now, I thought you were referring to Sting 2, rather than Extreme 2. Try rephrasing the fact (3/5 times Team Sting was eliminated by Team Firestorm) and resubmit it. TG (t ' 11:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Eric Sorry to ask TG, but why is the Eric article a stub?--Rammingspeed 17:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :It probably shouldn't be. You can remove the tag. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Series 3 Bin Candidates Sorry, I must have mised them. I'll do them now. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ramming Bots Is there a page on rammers? And if not, please may I make one? BuggyBash666 06:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Static Blades has ramming robots with spikes or rams, but nothing on robots like Robot the Bruce. Best thing to do would be to write it up here - User:BuggyBash666/Sandbox, so we can have a look. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Series 3 Audited Am I allowed to create heat pages for the Redone Series 3 we're doing? It's been about a week now and they haven't kicked off yet...--Rammingspeed 17:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Panic Attack Just out of curiousity. In your top ten faves, you said that Firestorm had trounced robots you immensely dislike. Does this mean you hate Panic Attack?--Rammingspeed 20:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Of course not, I am referring to Bolt from the Blue, Dantomkia and Mute. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right. Have to agree with you there.--Rammingspeed 08:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) New subject, no(w) header, but hey. Sorry about this TG, but would you mind changing Heat D to its proper format? After my computer has crashed twice in attempts to do so, I've lost the will to do it. I will do the rest afterwards, don't worry.--Rammingspeed 17:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Mate, I'm so busy that I can't. I'm sure you've noticed my significant lack of activity - for that reason. Someone else will have to. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Cyrax 2 This IP address has made a page for a robot that didn't take place in any series of Robot Wars, and therefore has no relevance to this wiki: 94.196.83.84 BuggyBash666 13:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) help Toon Ganondorf can you help with my 20 Favourite Robots like how you have it and your Lists. Adminship This is a shock TG. Thank you, and I'll do everything in the power you have given me to keep the wiki running smoothly until you and RA2 are back. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. Thank you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the Team KaterKiller page. It was poor. I'll try to do better next time i make a page. Once again sorry."H-DRules (talk) "23:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Idea Why not have a Genral Discussion Page in the forums? It could have topics about the wikia and how and where to improve it, and would be a place to post those topics that don't quite fit into The Pits or The Arena. - Bennyflop 12:25 5/9/10 :Thats what the Community Portal Talk Page is for. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks very much. I'll check it out right away! - Bennyflop 18:09 5/9/10 Im confused Im confused did you found this wiki or someone else?MattPPA13 23:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Christophee founded the wiki in 2008 and was made admin and bureaucrat. I joined in 2009 and was promoted to admin and then bureaucrat by Christophee. Christophee resigned earlier this year, leaving me as the only bureaucrat. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Series 2 Grudgematches i have an image of either Automatic Jack or Death Jester but i dont know which one it is :Upload it as "Unknown superheavyweight" or something and we can change the name once we figure it out. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Reporting excessive vandalism A user under the IP address 82.132.136.204 has made multiple false edits to the Splinter article, as part of an apparent influx of people who are not satisfied with keeping their own versions of series 6 and 8 to themselves. Glad to help, TheStigisaRobot 08:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandal This guy is a vandal. Reverted his edits on the Eleven page. Matt(Talk) 13:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to report somebody who has been repeatedly vandalising the S.M.I.D.S.Y. page. I don't know how to link his/her IP address, but I can say that in the section of series 5 that questions why the fight was restarted, this person is changing the reasoning that it may have been restarted due to Chaos 2's champion status from my, (quote) "Pure speculation", to, in their words, (quote) "blatantly obvious to anyone with even half a brain cell." I keep changing it back, as it's unknown if this is truly the case, but after a while, it's always being switched back by that user, as though it's hard fact. --LightningStorm93 20:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thank you for your kind welcome, TG. I'll do my best to keep anything I contribute to a valid and neutral viewpoint. At times, I may inadvertantly seem prejudiced to some robots, but I'll do my best to be fair in anything I add. Thanks again. Recentchangestext I'm thinking now that we no longer have the sidebar to provide all the links we need, we can add some of them to the Mediawiki:Recentchangestext template instead. I think links to the Forums and the Job List would fit on that template quite nicely, and maybe there are some other links you'd like to add too. I'd add them myself only I don't have the power to do it. Christophee (talk) 14:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Profile Page Deleted The user User:Maxlilion deleted the whole of the content on your profile page, so I reverted the edit. Just thought you might want to know! Prodworthy 17:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :User:Maxlilion is now creating random pages. Maybe he should be banned? Prodworthy 17:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Prodworthy, I've warned him, if anything happens again, he'll get a nice long ban. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::He, he. Glad to be of service sir! Prodworthy 20:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Anniversary Hey TG. As the wiki's third anniversary will be here in a week's time, I was wondering whether you had any plans to mark it in some way. It may be too late to plan something big, but hopefully we can come up with something. Christophee (talk) 13:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm probably the wrong person to ask mate, I thought up the 18 month and the 2 year, and I'm out of ideas. Sorry. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Okey doke. I'll open it up to the community. It would be a shame to just let it pass. Christophee (talk) 13:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Rotor Osche Hey, please can you delete the page I created called "Rotor Osche". The source I was using spelt the name differently and I did not check for alternative spellings before creating a new page on the wiki Apologies, DevilboyScooby 20:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for the promotion. I will do my best to give out badges and awards to the deserving users. By the way, do you have a new page in mind for the featured article? You said I should leave it to you, but I'll do it myself if you would prefer. You have a better idea of which articles are suitable though, so I'll do whichever one you suggest if you don't want to do it yourself. Christophee (talk) 15:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind doing the FAs, but I won't necessarily have a good idea of which pages should be chosen, so I hope you don't mind if I ask you again in future as you have a much better knowledge of which pages are up to scratch. I'll sort out the next FA later on sometime. Christophee (talk) 02:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Capitals Sorry about that. Middle Eye 20:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Related pages I think you ought to know that the related pages heading on all the pages is screwed up. Middle Eye 21:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC) My apologies I apologise if I am constantly causing an interference with the flow of the wiki, as I am only trying to do as much as I can to the wiki. But with almost every crucial page on the wiki and almost all of the relevant information on the pages, it's difficult to contribute much more to the wiki. This is why I have created many pages for robots that have failed to qualify for any series, such as Tecumseh, Judge Mech and G-Man. Once again, I apologise for my actions. Datovidny